


Prince's touch

by Cpt_Annette_Schmidt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpt_Annette_Schmidt/pseuds/Cpt_Annette_Schmidt
Summary: A surprise...Of what happens behind closed doors of Champion's bedroom.I believe nothing anyone would expect





	Prince's touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, it is an old work and I post it only because I feel guilty over the hiatus from past works and inability to finish other works (i have 78 drafts and summaries for future works and it seems i will never get to finishing them...)

"Oh maker" you were screaming in ecstasy. "Seb-Sebastian, please, i beg you to stop" tears started to form in corners of your eyes. 

"Hawke, just relax, it will stop hurting in no time" as he patted your shoulder. You were panting mess of Champion, and way how he put his hand on your leg didn't help at all.

"Please pull it out, it hurts so much." You were trembling and your knees couldn't support your weight anymore, so Sebastian picked you up and brought you to table, where he sat you on the edge of it.  
"Sebastian, i beg you again, please pull it out" your tears were now streaming down your cheeks as you cried in really intense pain in your little body. But he didn't stop.

You yelped at another wave of pain in your lower body and start to squirm, earning a sharp glare from him. "Hawke just stay still and let me finish. I swear that after that I'll stop."

As you were struggling, he pulled, earning from you hiss in pain, but nothing changed and the pain was even worse. "Hawke, as you can see, and feel, you should stop squirming, you'll make it worse." But the pain was so unbearable. He looked at you, changing his concerned expression, with sweet smile.

It was almost dawn and only muffled sounds of your screaming Sebastian's name and begging were heard in your house. He was there with you, in your bedroom, touching you in, for most people inappropriate, ways. Your mind wandered and you were thinking of how did you end up with Sebastian, the so called "pure brother of Chantry" with all his purity gone, with his sadistic side, in this situation. Yeah you remembered well. 

You and few of your companions - including Sebastian, Aveline, Varric and Anders - were in Carta's hideout, trying to stop their "dark activities" as another favor for the said guard Captain that tagged along to see the job done and you were almost done with teaching them a lesson - which sustained of just beating, or killing all of those who would cross your way. All of your friends were working together so well, protecting each other and your tactics were just perfectly suiting to fight in such places. Anders was throwing fireballs at dwarves who were almost like darkspawn popping out of nowhere. When anyone tried to hurt one of your ranged companion, their blade met with Aveline's shield, an then her sword. 

You all were done, only last dwarf remaining and Bianca ready to fire, but Varric was maybe too much excited and bolt came through the dwarf, hitting your left thigh, and staying in the place, leaving you crippled. Back on surface they had to carry you, so they were even more exhausted, but you were home and they could go rest. Aveline went back to barracks of city guard, Varric stayed and was talking with Bodahn about his son and Anders left you in Darktown, returning to his clinic for some remedy that might help you. 

Only Sebastian carried you to your room, preparing you for pulling the bolt out of your leg.

Sebastian's sweet smile didn't make you feel better, it creeped the shit out of you. Then he moved his left hand up your thigh, his cold fingers touching way too close to the wounded flesh and your eyes widened with fear of the realization. 

He smirked.

"no, no, no, Sebastian, don't you dare do th- AAAARGH" he pulled with full force, and to all of your happiness, and such an intense pain, threw the bolt on floor, bandaging your leg. 

"I swear that next time I'll get injured like this, I'll stop by Anders’ clinic and let him use his magic." Your house clothes were little stained with blood and tears were once again streaming down your cheeks. Slowly he reached out to swipe them away with his thumb, then continued with bandaging and started humming some song. You were curious, as why he was smiling and humming for himself. He seemed happy. Happy for the first time since the death of his family.

"What is that?" you asked.

"What is what?" he had puzzled expression on his face. Well, you had to admit, he looked some kind of cute like that. The allmighty Vael scion - cute. 

"You were now humming, what was it?" you pushed on. 

"Oh, this. My mother back in Starkhaven, when i was child, every time I had some wound, did two things to "vanish the pain" as she always said." 

"Two things? Did it help?"

"Yeah, the first one, was humming old Starkhaven song. It was music which played at every meeting of our family members, becoming Vael's hymn," he finished bandaging your leg and moved his head down, closer and closer to the wound. You were too shocked and surprised to do anything, so you only watched how his lips brushed against the skin of your thigh as he spoke "the other is, she always kissed the injury better."

And so did he. Your cheeks were heating up and he noticed it. As he was standing to leave your room, he was smirking, but pink dusted his cheeks as well. You saw it, when he turned his face to you, to say last words before he leave.

"Feel better soon, Hawke" and then left, and you just sat there, thinking and watching the door, where he disappeared.


End file.
